Seasons and Stars
The climate of Valadae is varied due to the different kingdoms' diverse landscapes and biomes, from the rainy southern forests, through to the dry and windy mid-lands, to northern scapes cool and lush and prone to lashing storms in the hotter fulons, and consistent snow-fall in the cooler spans. Most of the kingdoms share in a regulated climate, characterized by four distinct seasonal shifts. A temperate zone spans across the middle of Valadae (horizontally, with a southward tip the farther east the zone stretches), and the regions within have less distinct seasons, retaining moderate temperatures and weather throughout each cycle. The steadily temperate areas include the northern regions of Enquelandria, nearly all of Bandu'ur, mid and south Whelvenlailil, and the far northern tip of Ho Ru Thenen. Rhin-Tset, being predominantly desert, retains its dry, arid climate with no seasonal differences. Seasons There are four seasons that effect the climates across Valadae, phasing through a full cycle every 364 spans. Three seasons cycle across 84 spans each. The fourth season (prenel) is longer, and cycles across 112 spans. For most cultures, prenel is the start of the new cycle and is the equivalent to our spring. Prenel is the season of rebirth, also called The Birth of Awakening. Colours often associated with this season are: pink, white, and green. The fulons of prenel are: Orpius, Fola, Plaitos, and Boem. Bahanen is the warmest season; the season of the sun, also called The Heat of Motion. Colours often associated with this season are: teal, red, and yellow. The fulons of bahanen are: Trigganer, Brai, and Villus. Usel is the season of change, also called The Quietude of Learning. Colours often associated with this season are: orange, brown, and purple. The fulons of usel are: Theur, Krayton, and Celsi. Ishtholi is the season that ends a cycle; the season of closing, also called The Chill of Slumber. Colours often associated with this season are: blue, grey, and black. The fulons of ishtholi are: Sorpenteir, Naphamer, and Meloss. Constellations There are thirteen dominant seasonal constellations, which the thirteen different fulons of the cycle are named after. Each of the constellations is dominant in the sky during their respective fulon. THE PRENEL CONSTELLATIONS Orpius (The Awakener) depicted as the blooming flower. Those born between 3rd Feb – 2nd Mar are born under Orpius. Fola (The Delighter) depicted as the fae butterfly. Those born between 3rd Mar – 30th Mar are born under Fola. Plaitos (The Learner) depicted as the spell-casting dragon. Those born between 31st Mar – 27th Apr are born under Plaitos. Boem (The Befriended) depicted as the feline twins. Those born between 28th'' Feb – 25th May'' are born under Boem. THE BAHANEN CONSTELLATIONS Trigganer (The Harvester) depicted as the double-bladed scythe. Those born between 26th May – 22nd Jun are born under Trigganer. Brai (The Wild) depicted as the untamed beast. Those born between 23rd Jun – 20th Jul are born under Brai. Villus (The Protector) depicted as the warrior seraphim. Those born between 21st Jul – 17th Aug are born under Villus. THE USEL CONSTELLATIONS Theur (The Enchanted) depicted as the manna tree. Those born between 18th Aug – 14th Sep are born under Theur. Krayton (The Listener) depicted as the white crucifix. Those born between 15th Sep'' – 12th Oct'' are born under Krayton. Celsi (The Dancer) depicted as the carefree ki-lin. Those born between 13th Oct – 9th Nov are born under Celsi. THE ISHTHOLI CONSTELLATIONS Sorpenteir (The Charmer) depicted as the flying serpent. Those born between 10th Nov – 7th Dec are born under Sorpenteir. Naphamer (The Hunter) depicted as the mythical hunting bow. Those born between 8th Dec – 4th Jan are born under Naphamer. Meloss (The Silent) depicted as the evaish silver tubes. Those born between 5th Jan – 2nd Feb are born under Meloss. Category:Lore Category:Kingdoms and Lore